Cubot
, Sonic Generations , Sonic Lost World, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games |voice = Wally Wingert |shows = Sonic Boom |designer = Sonic Team |personality = Silly, annoying, teasing, talkative |alliance = Evil |species = robot |family = Orbot |friends = Dr. Eggman, Orbot |enemies = Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles"Tsils"Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose |likes = Eggman, Orbot, slacking off, Coffee, looking at stuff, stuff in general, talking, bugging Eggman |dislikes = Doing any work, Sonic, Tails, Yacker, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy.}}Cubot|キューボット|Kyūbotto}} is a counterpart of Orbot that first appeared in Sonic Colors. He was created by both Dr. Eggman and Orbot. Throughout the game, he has a failure in his voice chip varying from his own voice and accent, from a cowboy accent, to a pirate accent and finally a Brooklyn mobster accent. History ''Sonic Colors'' In the beginning of Sonic Colors, he is seen capturing two Wisps along with Orbot with a net. However they fail to capture both of them because Sonic had saved the two. He is cursed with a faulty voice chip. At the start he had a Texas "cowboy-like" accent, until Eggman was fed up with the accent and sent Orbot to change it in his lab. When Orbot was done, it seems that unfortunately it turned out to be the wrong chip--Cubot now had a "pirate-like" accent and he used a lot of pirate slang. This accent made Eggman even angrier at the robot. When Eggman asked Orbot if he was sure Cubot doesn't normally speak in "pirate", Orbot tells him to look at the brighter side as Cubot seems to act more "exotic" in his new voice chip. Cubot is seen again in Eggman's lab, this time with a Brooklyn mobster accent. He was complaining that Dr. Eggman has never stopped Sonic from foiling his plans. Orbot felt proud of him for being more "attentive" and playfully slapped his back and, somehow, his voice turned into his original voice. While Cubot was celebrating cheerfully on having his voice back, Eggman had fled. He is then seen in the last cutscene of the game. When Orbot tells Eggman that although they had lost, the good news is that Cubot got his voice back. Cubot then pops out and becomes excited about his new voice, saying that he just wants to keep talking and talking. Cubot continuously talks excitedly until the scene fades out. ''Sonic Generations'' .]] Orbot along with Cubot make small cameo in ''Sonic Generations. During their time stranded in outer space, when Eggman came upon the Time Eater's power, the Doctor quickly fled to prepare his next plan and left both Orbot and Cubot behind him without a second thought. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Cubot and Orbot are once again seen working for Eggman to conquer the world, this time with help of the Deadly Six.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzbD7KvHbRI However, during the game, Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot, are betrayed by the Deadly Six, which forces Eggman with his robotic sidekicks to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop them. During this attack, Cubot's body is blown off (much to Orbot's horror), causing his voice chip to malfunction yet again, although it is later fixed by Tails. His head is eventually attached to Orbot as a second head, which Orbot says is a nightmare. Orbot and Cubot are seemingly destroyed when Zazz and Zomom send them falling towards the lava, but Eggman saves them with a jet pack. After Eggman falls to Earth following his defeat, Orbot digs him out of the ground and Cubot mentions his mustache, half of which was torn off, causing Eggman to become enraged, leaving Orbot and Cubot on the run. Other Game Appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Cubot and Orbot make a cameo appearance in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, during London Party mode. Sometimes, when placing a sticker on a question mark spot, both robots will appear and copy an existing sticker on that page, placing it in a random spot that isn't a question mark. When speaking to Metal Sonic in London, the two robots will appear above his head and talk to the player instead, even though Metal Sonic is capable of speaking in most other games. Also, Orbot and Cubot have their own bonus game, 'Orbot And Cubot Tag', where they will try to trap the players in metal cages. Personality Cubot isn't very bright, and is considered annoying to Dr. Eggman and Orbot. The official Sonic Colors manual states that he likes Dr. Eggman, but he is lazy and tries to get out of doing any work. Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics Cubot appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book series and its spin-offs. In this media, Cubot is one of Dr. Eggman's emergency lackeys and personal attendants, along with Orbot. When Snively betrayed Eggman and tried to seize control of the Eggman Empire, Cubot and Orbot was activated to help Eggman capture Snively. After the mission was completed, Cubot and Orbot were permanently instated as Eggman's foremost assistants. Trivia *In the scene when Cubot gets his original voice after being slapped on the back by Orbot, Eggman comments, "Now I remember why I changed his voice chip." This likely meant that Cubot didn't get his original voice in the first place because Eggman didn't like it. However, Eggman was even complaining on his mobster, cowboy and pirate accents. *It was never explained how and when Cubot's voice changed from Pirate to Mobster, possibly due to another voice chip change off-screen. *At two points during Colors' storyline - once during a climactic cutscene and at another point during the final scene after the credits - Cubot speaks as if he and Orbot had been around much longer than that single appearance (or two, in Orbot's case). The most telling quote is "he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" to Eggman, seemingly retroactively implying that the two have been around for several of Eggman's previous endeavors despite not appearing. In the second instance he says "Did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question! We never destroy Sonic!" which has the same implications. **The quote "he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" was possibly referenced in Sonic Generations when Sonic says "No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something!". '' intro.]] *In the CGI intro, he's seen with a mug of coffee, which is strange as robots don't normally drink coffee, or anything in that matter. The drink could possibly be hot oil, though. *In the Wii version, Cubot has multiple voice changes, but in the Nintendo DS version, his voice and accent stay the same. *Orbot and Cubot share a similar role to that of the television shows, where Robotnik has two robot henchmen who do most of his work in every episode and usually fail at doing a task (an exception is Sleet and Dingo from ''Sonic Underground'', where they are not robots). Orbot and Cubot are seen in the game doing all of Eggman's work. *It could be possible that Orbot created Cubot as Orbot knew where to put Cubot's voice chip, when Cubot got his original voice back, Orbot remarked, "Ah! The sweet sound my auditory processors know and love!" and Eggman once commented, "Now I remember why we changed his voice chip!" The "we" might refer to Eggman and Orbot during the process of making Cubot. *In the DS version of Sonic Colors, Orbot said that Cubot didn't really grasp the fact that Eggman was his boss. *In the Ending cutscene where Eggman and the robots are in space, there was a subtitle error when Cubot says "What's up with those things anyway?" but the subtitles incorrectly said'' "What's up with those guys anyway?"'' *A large yellow/gray cube appearing at Sky Fortress Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 4 has been noted to bear a resemblance to Cubot. *Cubot's serial number is IDI-07 according to ''Mega Man'' #27 which is leet speak for "idiot" which he is. *In the cutscene of Sonic Lost World, Cubot says, "Shiver me timbers," suggesting that his voice chip has malfunctioned again into a pirate accent as a result of losing his body due to the Deadly Six betrayal. Quotes Cowboy *''"Yee haw! Git along l'il aliens!"'' - Cubot chasing a Cyan Wisp and Yacker, who befriend Sonic and Tails. *''"You got it, pardner! Come on 'ere, you little varmints! Come back here!"'' - Cubot to Orbot. (This quote is strangely not subtitled at all in the cutscene.) *''"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varmints."'' - Cubot not understanding Eggman's sarcasm when the latter asked him and Orbot to "get him a cheeseburger and a shake" instead of more Wisps. *''"Y'all want fries with that?"'' - Cubot before getting hit with a wrench, still not understanding Eggman's sarcasm. *''"I reckon that hurt a bit. Wait a minute, I need to go over yonder. Sorry."'' - Cubot after being hit by the aforementioned wrench in response to the previous quote. (This quote is strangely not subtitled at all in the cutscene.) *''"The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doin' from a robot's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome."'' - Cubot to Orbot when they are clearing up the remains of Rotatatron. *''"Iffin' ya say so."'' - Cubot taking in Orbot's suggestion of not thinking about how "gruesome" clearing up Rotatatron's remains is. *''"Naw. But, really, how much can it matter?"'' - Cubot when asked by Orbot about the abscense of one of Rotatatron's arms (which damaged Eggman's mind-control cannon without him knowing it). *''"Y'all reckon you'll be able to get yerself 'nuff o' that energy to take over the whole dang planet?"'' - Cubot doubting Eggman's intentions before his first voice chip change. Pirate *''"Yar! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip, I am. Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Sonic. Arr!"'' *''"Arr! Shiver me timbers!"'' Cubot during the cutscene that the Deadly Six betray Eggman in Sonic Lost World. *''"Arr! Me voice chip's all cattywampus!"'' Cubot when at Tropical Coast in Sonic Lost World. Mobster *''"Yeah, I laugh last all the time. People look at me like I'm an idiot. Fogetaboutit!"'' - Cubot getting Orbot's joke about "Being the slowest one to get the joke." *''"You talkin' to me?"'' - Cubot when Eggman tells him he is an idiot. *''"Yo, quit bustin' my batteries over here, I been working on it all day."'' - Cubot after Eggman angrliy asks "Why haven't we fixed your voice chip?!" *''"Yo, what do you mean impossible? Your plans have been crushed by Sonic for like, eh, ever. He stops you like it's his job or somethin'. In fact, I can't remember a plan he didn't stop." - Cubot when Eggman throws a tantrum over the mind-control cannon backfiring. Original Voice *"Thank you buddy. Hey! My voice... IT'S BACK! Alright!"'' - When he gets his voice back in Sonic Colors (Wii) *''"I feel like my old self. All I want to do is talk, talk, talk."'' *''"Hey, remember when we were chasing those little alien guys? What's up with those guys anyway? They sure were funny looking! Hahaha! Smelled good, though..."'' - In Sonic Colors (Wii) *''"Oh, I wish we had some sushi! Oh hey, I heard they started using fish. Bummer, we did bring any with us! Not that we could eat it since we're robots but we could have looked at it! I love looking at stuff! I love stuff!"'' - In Sonic Colors (Wii) *''"Hey, the fireworks show at the end was great! How'd you get everything to blow up like that? LOVED IT!"'' *''"By the way did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question! We never destroy Sonic! Ooh, look at that star, and look at that one, ooh, look at that..."'' - In Sonic Colors (Wii) *''"He really must love those things!" ''- Cubot noticing Sonic trying to hit the capsule in the opening cutscene for Sonic Lost World. *''"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Feed me, baby! Glug glug glug! I'm feeling stronger by the second!"'' Cubot drinking the juice gained from extracting the Earth's energy in Sonic Lost World . *''"Aww. Why'd you stop boss? I felt great!" ''- Cubot after Eggman orders Cubot to shut down the Extractor in Sonic Lost World. *''"Thanks for fixing me."'' Cubot thanking Tails after he repaired his broken voice chip. *''"I can't feel my legs" Cubot after Orbot places his head on the headless snowman he made. *"Oh, I don't know. Being a robot's not so bad."'' Cubot trying to reassure Sonic after he realises that the Deadly Six are going to turn Tails into a robot. *''"Uh, boss your face..."'' Orbot trying to comment on Eggman 's missing half of his mustache until he is interrupted by Orbot. *''"Uh, why can't we tell him about his mustache?"'' Orbot asking why they can't tell him about Dr. Eggman's half eaten mustache. *''"Great! Thanks!"'' Cubot replying to Orbot's response to wait until they are seperated so that he can tell him later. Gallery Artwork File:Cubot.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:Orbot_cubot.png|''Sonic Colors'' Screenshots File:Img_27776_sonic-colours-launch-trailer-ds-wii.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Char 24994-1-.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Cubot and Orbot.PNG|Cubot and Orbot SLW JND Robot Numskulls.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sprites File:CubotSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:CubotSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:CubotSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:CubotSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' File:CubotSonicColors5.png|''Sonic Colors'' References Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Sonic Boom Characters